callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is a missionRequiem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sees the death of key character John "Soap" MacTavish. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Soap *Price *Kamarov *Makarov *Resistance Leader Overview The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Price and Kamarov also have their own plans (ambushing Makarov inside the building). After they kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Price, Hell awaits you", and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov tells Yuri that he "never should have come here." When the explosives that were hidden in the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris (opening up his stab wound), which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. They then take Soap to a safehouse, and attempt to stabilize him, but his injuries are too severe. Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he dies. After Soap's death, Price grabs Soap's dogtags and field journal and pulls out his M1911, (The pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag), and lays it on Soap's chest saying, "I'm sorry". Yuri's flashbacks Angered by his friend's death, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and holds him at gunpoint, which prompts a series of flashbacks. It turns out he was with Imran Zakhaev and Makarov when Price and Macmillian attempted to assassinate him in Pripyat. Makarov and Yuri were in the car, with Makarov in the driver seat and Yuri in the backseat. Makarov explains to Yuri the reason of the deal they were making. Imran Zakhaev was shot by Price in the arm, and quickly gets in the car. Makarov quickly drives, even running over several of their own men. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when Makarov detonated the Nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including one Sgt. Paul Jackson, standing at a safe distance as they witness the explosion. In another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. It is revealed that Yuri tried to leak information that can prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, making Joseph Allen the replacement of Yuri. He manages to get into the elevator up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and attempts to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, where paramedics find him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man is instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was a soldier of Russia, not a killer of innocents. Price listens and understands, and decides to spare him...for now. Transcript Blood Brothers/Transcript Acheivments Requiem- Complete "Blood Brothers" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour- Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold " on Veteran difficulty. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 34. After entering a store through the back, find the intel lying on the ground of the store. This is right after Price picks up Soap. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Grenadier W/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 (Picked up by Yuri during a flashback) Trivia *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. It is also similar to the death of Private Chernov in World at War, when Reznov can be seen taking his journal off his body. *The player may shoot Kamarov as much as they want with no friendly fire warning appearing. *This is the fourth time a player has been punched in the face and when regaining consciousness has a gun pointed at them. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he can use the P99. This is because the M9 pistol is not available in Modern Warfare 3. *During the flashback, a civilian is seen trying to run right in front of the elevator and is shot, though it doesn't seem likely that one of the terrorists would have looked back and fired. Another civilian is found near the same spot in front of the elevator struggling to cover wounds, which is impossible as no civilian can head behind Makarov's men with them at the escalator's lower floor. It is possible that this was only done for dramatic effect. *In the "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, the player can see a flash from the location where Price snipes Zakhaev. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it changed to RSASS scoped with Hybrid Sight. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks, like in Revelations and USDD in Black Ops, is just a video of someone playing the level on a different system. *Also of note on the Wii version, during Yuri's flashbacks, color blind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. *As Yuri crawls toward the elevator, the first person crawling animation is the same as the animation for Soap during Endgame. *After the sniper sequence, there is a Suppressor on Yuri's RSASS. However, before the sniper sequence, there is no Suppressor mounted on Yuri's RSASS. References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels